Shadow Geniuses
by SwirlyPigs
Summary: Akashi decides that an interesting team can be formed with some black-haired people. So the generation of miracles gather once more to witness this new team. Could they be another generation of miracles? (Izuki, Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, Takao, Himuro) (There will be shounen-ai pairings in there.) (AN - If you didn't read the manga, there's some new characters that you might not know.)
1. Expect the Expected

Enjoy!

This is definitely gonna seem unrealistic, but nobody said that this anime was realistic anyway.

Izuki isn't listed in the story characters, because I can only fit four. Still love him though. :D

* * *

"Uhh..." Kuroko looked down at his phone.

"What is it, Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked impatiently.

"Akashi summoned me." Kuroko stated blankly.

"Well, I'll let you skip practice for today. You'll have to make it up tomorrow though." Hyuuga sighed.

"I need to bring Izuki-senpai."

"Huh?"

* * *

"What _is_ that _noise_?" Miyagi looked around to see Midorima typing away on his very green phone.

"These are practice hours and if you don't want to **die**, I suggest you throw that away." Miyagi smiled as a chill went through the whole gym.

"Akashi is calling for me."

"Ugh. Now? Fine go."

"Don't come back." Miyagi added.

"I'm bringing Takao."

"Wha-"

"Shut up, Takao."

* * *

"Kasamatsu-senpaiii!"

"What."

"Can we go on a date?"

"Go die."

Kise smiled mysteriously.

"But this is important."

"Practice is important. Basketball is important. Dates. Are. Not. Important." Kasamatsu waved him away.

"Akashi needs us." Kise shoved his phone in his face.

* * *

"Bye coach."

"Hold up! Where do you think you're going?"

"Me and Muro-chin have to go see Aka-chin."

"We're going where?" Himuro asked, tossing Murasakibara a chocolate bar.

"To Aka-chin."

"Sure."

"HEY!"

"What?" Murasakibara looked back at the coach.

"..."

"Just don't hit your head on the way out."

* * *

"Imayoshi."

"Yeah?"

"Akashi called for us." Aomine yawned.

"Alright then."

* * *

"I'm glad to see you all." Akashi smiled.

"So what's this all about?" Aomine's voice echoed through the gym. The gym was full of basketball club members and still not a sound was made.

"I wanted to test something." Akashi snapped a basketball at Izuki who caught it a few centimeters away from his face.

"I want you all to play a basketball game together."

"You're the point guard, Shun Izuki. Make the plays however you'd like. The only person who should always know what you're planning is Kasamatsu."

"Yukio Kasamatsu will be the small forward. Keep at long range and don't focus on defense."

"Shoichi Imayoshi is the power forward. It's probably the biggest player change, but I think aggressiveness won't be a problem for you." Imayoshi definitely heard a snicker from Aomine.

"Tatsuya Himuro will take care of the center position and the shooting guard. Switch between both but focus more on being a shooting guard."

"And lastly, Kazunari Takao will take care of passes and act independently from the point guard. I don't care if you steal from your own teammates."

Silence.

"All of them are point guards besides Himuro. I can't really see this working." Midorima shifted a little when Akashi stared at him.

"We won't know until we try, Shintaro. I'll pair them against our second string members." Akashi walked away from them and sat down on the bleachers. There was another moment of silence when the generation of miracle members went to sit next to Akashi.

* * *

"Good luck, Izuki-senpai."

"Takao, don't mess around."

"Kasamatsu-senpai, I'll make this up to you!"

"Muro-chin, I'll be over there."

"Hey, at least I went to practice."

The atmosphere was extremely tense. The five Rakuzan players seemed like a good team. At least they had the same jerseys. The other five just stood there awkwardly as they went to their positions.

"Well, you guys know how this goes." A Rakuzan club member threw the ball into the air as Himuro tipped the ball to Izuki. Then the game began.

Izuki made a quick pass to Takao. Takao flew past a surprised player. He passed it to Kasamatsu, who stepped back and shot the ball despite the two defenders. The ball hit the hoop and bounced towards Imayoshi. Imayoshi rebounded it, and they were running back to their side. The other team didn't get to touch the ball. That play took six seconds.

* * *

"Accuracy combined with speed." Akashi stated simply.

Their defense was falling apart. A particularly strong player bypassed Izuki. Takao missed a steal, and Imayoshi wasn't in the right position. Kasamatsu was a beat late to block the member with the ball, and the ball flew towards the hoop. Himuro touched the ball with his middle finger, but it ended up doing a fancy spin on the hoop before falling in. That three compared to their two was done in nineteen seconds.

"Well that didn't work." Aomine rested his cheek on his palm.

"Putting it simply, it was disgusting." Midorima scoffed.

"They aren't used to the timing and difference in abilities." Akashi explained.

Takao took the ball and flung it towards Himuro. The others immediately reverted to simultaneous screens and Himuro landed a perfect shot without touching the hoop.

"Four seconds." Kuroko's eyes widened.

"But their defense sucks." Aomine chimed in.

"Quiet." Akashi's eyes followed the Rakuzan member take the ball in. Takao went for a steal, but knocked the ball out of bounds. He nodded towards the others and they started again. Izuki snatched the ball calmly and when a Rakuzan member went for a quick steal, Takao smacked the ball towards Kasamatsu. After running the other way, they all screened again when Kasamatsu noticed an very fast and strong member coming towards him. He faked and bounced the ball behind him. Using a drive to sprint forward, he switched places with Himuro. The strong member from before didn't go for the ball, because it was nearly out of bounds. Himuro shot past him and swung the ball towards Imayoshi. The other Rakuzan player jumped in front of the hoop expecting a close shot. Imayoshi jumped back abnormally and sunk the ball. Twenty-three seconds. The shot clock was set for twenty-five seconds. Two more seconds and it wouldn't have counted. Even so, the five of them were smiling. Because just then.

They had perfected their defense.

* * *

"Takao intentionally knocked the ball out of bounds so they could get the timing right." Midorima smirked.

Izuki took the ball out and signaled Kasamatsu.

"When did they even make the signals?" Kise asked.

"Aren't those just basic signals?" Aomine drawled.

"Muro-chin was telling me about signals. Like when you forgot to plan signals, he said you could just bluff and randomly make them up. Later, the intelligent people would pick up on them." Murasakibara took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Those five all have excellent intelligence levels." Kuroko added.

* * *

Izuki threw the ball to Kasamatsu who passed it to Takao. They all grinned and smiled. Takao did a bounce pass between a player's legs and it went to Himuro. Himuro shot it in and Imayoshi signaled Izuki about the next play. They were having so much fun with it that they didn't realize the length of the play. A three second play.

The next play was stolen by Takao during the first pass while the others did unbeatable screens. With proper timing, consecutive screens were their best defensive tactic. Defense was controlled by Takao and Imayoshi, while the Izuki, Kasamatsu and Himuro dominated the offense. The game ended with a score of 7 to 83.

That day the generation of miracles didn't feel anyone on their level appear. It wasn't like what happened with Kagami. But somehow, this completely new team might rival their own.

"We'll call them the Shadow Geniuses." Akashi smiled mischievously.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter!

"Why are they "Shadow"Geniuses?"

"Because of their hair."

Or it could be because they're in the shadow of the generation of miracles, or that that they snuck up from the shadows, or that they naturally play basketball in the shadows, or that shadow geniuses sounds cool.

Leave a review or anything for me!

:D EEEEEEEP. So excited for this.


	2. Impossible Training

OMG. Thanks for all of the favorites and follows guyssss!

Special thanks to **Once L **and **Marifer0502** for your encouraging reviews! ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

"You five are to meet every Sunday from eight to four starting from today." Akashi announced while the Rakuzan club members were exiting the gym.

"I can't. I have street basketball tournaments on Sundays at two." Himuro replied unfazed by Akashi's order.

"Look, I'm not your dog. I went along with this because I came all the way here anyway, but I don't plan on listening to your orders." Kasamatsu grabbed his bag. Izuki shifted uncomfortably. The other two just found this new idea amusing.

"Himuro Tatsuya, your skills are the best out of this team. I don't really mind you leaving early."

"However."

"The training on Sundays that I plan to give this team is a training regimen used by the generation of miracles. It's highly likely that you won't catch up to the others after about three weeks." Akashi didn't bother addressing the rest of them. Their eyes clearly showed what this meant to them.

"I have the time. And I'm interested in this training Shin-chan had to go through." Takao sat down on the court floor pulling out a water bottle.

"This seems interesting, so I guess I'll go." Imayoshi yawned while slinging his backpack over his shoulder. There was a moment of silence before the others answered.

"I'll give it a shot." Izuki said in an uneven voice.

"Fine." Kasamatsu sighed. It was all for Kaijou.

"I'll do it. I'll be there until four." Himuro rubbed his face with a towel.

"Good. See you all in two days." Akashi walked away with his jacket flowing behind him.

* * *

"Izuki-kun. I can be there but I have to come late." Kuroko said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine by myself." Izuki smiled reassuringly.

"I'm more worried about how you'll handle Akashi." Kuroko murmured.

"It'll be fine." Izuki chuckled. Izuki hopped off the bus and waved towards Kuroko when the bus started moving. He made a quick turn around a corner and sprinted towards his house. Stopping to catch his breath, he pulled out his phone.

"Mom?"

"Shun?"

"I'm sorry. I have something important to do on Sundays so I'll have to visit you on Saturdays."

There was a tense silence.

"Sweetie, you don't need to visit me every week. Worry about yourself for once."

"But mom-"

"The people at the hospital are extremely nice. They say I need to stay for a few more months for rehabilitation. Your father told me that your grades have been dropping."

"My grades don't have anything to do with this!" Izuki can't believe his father brought up his grades to his mom who had gotten into a car accident.

_"It's because you have too many missing homework assignments!"_ He heard his mom snap over the phone.

"That's my fault! Visiting you for a few hours won't affect anything."

"Don't throw away your future because I got into an accident."

"That's not-"

"Don't show up next week."

And then she hung up.

* * *

"I still can't believe you spoke like that to Akashi." Kise exclaimed.

"He's just another cheeky freshman." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

"See you tomorrow!" Kise pulled the door closed. Kasamatsu continued walking.

If this is good enough training, it could not only help him improve, but he could learn more about these opponents. When that happens, they'll eventually beat Rakuzan too. Kise's potential was greater than anyone could imagine.

His cell phone ringing interrupted his chain of thought. Unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. This is Takao."

"That's unusual. How's it going?"

"Umm... I can't make it on Sunday."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So like, can you let the others know on Sunday?"

"Sure. But why ask me? What about asking Midorima?"

"I didn't tell him yet." Both of them knew that wasn't an answer to the question, but Kasamatsu decided against pursuing the issue.

"Alright. See you next week."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Isn't Aka-chin amazing?"

"Yes, yes. Go home now, Atsushi."

"Bye."

"Bye." Himuro immediately jumped in his house and flipped on the computer.

**Live tournament chat entered. Please note that anybody can see what you type. Only tournament players can type in the chat. Any inappropriate language will result in immediate suspension from the tournament.**

**Himuro: Mitsuo?**

**Mitsuo: Oh, Himuro. Wassup?**

**Himuro: I need to push our Sunday games to five.**

**Mitsuo: Why?**

**Himuro: I have something to do on Sunday.**

**Mitsuo: Wait a sec.**

**Izanagi: Aren't you just chickening out?**

**Himuro: I'm pushing it to five, not moving to England.**

**Katashi: LOL, didn't you move to England last year, Izanagi?**

**Izanagi: Bastard.**

**Himuro: **_**"Any inappropriate language will result in immediate suspension from the tournament." **_**Are you chickening out, Izanagi?**

**Izanagi: I can't wait to crush you on Sunday, pretty boy.**

**Mitsuo: The officials say we can't change any match times until next month.**

**Himuro: That's like two games. Can you substitute Katashi these next two weeks?**

**Mitsuo: Yeah sure.**

**Himuro: Thanks.**

**Katashi: I signed up as a sub for you guys this tournament because I **_**didn't **_**expect to play. Always surpassing my expectations, Himuro.**

**Himuro: Sorry bro.**

**Katashi: Nah, I'm joking. See you around.**

**Himuro: Bye. Thanks again.**

Himuro closed his laptop and plopped on his bed.

* * *

"Takao, you better not come crying to me when the training gets tough."

"Maybe I will, and then my tears will drown Japan and we'll have to take a boat to the moon." Takao laughed as he unlocked his front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have to prepare you for Sunday so you don't embarrass me." Midorima walked down the sidewalk ignoring Takao's groan. Locking the door behind him, Takao dumped his bag on the floor and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Takao!"

He really hated his father's voice.

"What, father?"

"I planned lunch on Sunday with a business partner. He has a daughter your age that's coming and you'll be there to talk to her." Takao knew it wasn't a request.

It wasn't "can you accompany me", it wasn't "it would be great if you could be there", and it wasn't "since I'm proud of you son".

It was because he was _his_ son. It was because of his _age_.

But he would have to try anyway.

"I have something to do that day."

"What would that be?" Crap. If it was a "What do you have to do?" he might've had some chance.

"Nevermind. I'll be there, father."

"Good."

He pulled out his phone and dialed Midorima's number. Staring at it for a second, he decided to call someone else. He had Kasamatsu's number from before.

* * *

Imayoshi set his bag on the floor.

"You're home, already?"

"No I'm not." Imayoshi yawned.

"Must you always be so sarcastic?" Izanagi chuckled.

"Get out."

"Why?" Izanagi typed away on the computer.

"This isn't your house, _cousin_." Imayoshi sneered.

"I'm just crashing here for a bit. You know about my tournaments on Sundays."

"Your house is right across the street. Get. Out."

"Nah, oh and there's this annoying opponent I have to crush."

"Who?"

"Himuro Tatsuya. Wanna play?"

Oh god. The stuff he had to deal with.

"No, that's okay. I have something to do on Sunday."

"Oh. Looks like he cancelled. I'll have to catch him in the next tournament."

"Yeah, okay."

"If you see this guy around, punch him for me."

"Sure." _Nah._

"Or wait, better yet, tell me his address."

"Sure." _Nah._

"Hah, maybe give me his bank account password."

"Sure." _What kind of idiot gives someone his bank account password?_

"Hey, do you mind picking up a hundred dollars from my bank account? Here's the password." Izanagi shoved a paper at him.

Oh right, _this_ idiot.

Might as well keep the password just in case. Just in case.

* * *

Hope you liked this one!

I added some new characters for you to hate on or cuddle.

I started with Takao arriving home and then Kasamatsu's scene, but I've always wanted to try mixing up scenes and having that OHHH moment. Hope nobody is confused by it.

So yeah. I'm trying to update as fast as possible!

Please leave a review or something for me!


	3. It's a Small World

Sorry for the REALLY REALLY late updateeee!

Thanks to the encouraging reviews from **otaku chan sama**, **ElenaLionward07**, **Sweet Cynthia**, **Heixarn Mizu**, **ylfrettub**, and **Nagisa Shiota**!

;D Enjoy!

* * *

After that Friday, the days went by quickly. It was Sunday before they knew it.

Izuki smacked his alarm clock a little too hard when it beeped for seven o'clock. He felt terrible. It was harder to breathe than usual. The temperature was too hot. His throat felt like it was engulfed in a desert. After a quick shower and wash up, he was out the door. It seemed like something _had_ to go wrong. While on the bus, he looked around for a seat. It wasn't as crowded as usual today.

"Oooh, look who it is." Imayoshi chuckled darkly as he patted the seat next to him.

"Hi." Izuki didn't know what else to say as he quickly sat down. Staring straight ahead and anywhere other than Imayoshi seemed like the safest way to not make an enemy.

"I hear that Takao won't be coming today." Imayoshi stared out the window with disinterest.

"Really? I'm surprised since he was so into it." Izuki used this as a chance to look over at Imayoshi. He made sure to remember his face clearly. In the middle of his scan of Imayoshi, he realized that he had been staring for a while and quickly looked away.

"Yeah." Imayoshi yawned.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"You aren't taking this seriously, are you?" Midorima didn't try hide his disappointment and it was _really _difficult not to shout.

"My friend's offering me to play the latest game his father's company created. I can't turn him down. I've been waiting for this!" Takao exclaimed loudly into the phone.

"So you're turning down basketball training for a video game? Fine, do whatever you want." Midorima scowled as he ended the call.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan." Takao said into the phone even though he knew that the call had already ended. He walked out of the men's room of the restaurant he was in. Taking a seat next to his father, he smiled at the daughter of his father's business partner who was sitting comfortably next to her. She blushed and looked down at the table.

"This is my son, Takao. He will eventually take my place."

"Nice to meet you, son." Reaching over the table, Takao shook hands.

"Takao, I'm glad you're offering to tutor my daughter." How very like his father to not tell him.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll be sure to have a limo pick you up after school each week." Takao froze. This took away basketball practice. Before he could say anything, his father beat him to it.

"My son has basketball practice, so after that would be great." Takao's father stared at him as if letting him go to basketball practice meant that he owed him something.

I owe you nothing, you despicable father.

* * *

"I see we're missing Kazunari today. No matter." Akashi quickly began practice with the four members who had shown up. The training consisted of warm-ups about ten times a normal training regimen and they had barely finished it by four.

"Normally, we're supposed to have time for practice matches so you'll all have to finish by two next week. Izuki, you're the weakest link. I expect you to improve that the next time we meet." Akashi soon disappeared.

"Izuki, don't be hard on yourself. We were all taken aback by the training." Kasamatsu slung his bag over his shoulder and left to meet Kise outside.

"I heard Midorima was pissed off at Takao for valuing a game more than practice. I was pretty surprised too." Himuro patted Izuki on the back as if mentioning it would make him feel better.

Izuki was almost too preoccupied with his mom to worry about this. Almost.

The remark from Akashi was a crushing blow to his pride. Even though he knew Akashi was right.

* * *

Himuro sighed as the wind cooled him down.

"Muro-chin, wasn't it freakish training? Aka-chin always made us do it." Murasakibara poured the rest of a bag of chips into his mouth.

"This explains why you never get chubby after all those snacks." Himuro pulled on his teammate's cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Muro-chin." They shared friendly waves and Himuro entered his house. He jumped on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Taking the center position and shooting guard was quite a task. He would have to prepare a lot to be able to finish that training two hours quicker. And then have enough energy to do practice matches.

His phone ringing disrupted his thoughts. Mitsuo's name flashed on the screen and Himuro was so sick of basketball at the moment, he wasn't sure whether he should pick up. When he did, he was shocked to hear Mitsuo's desperate voice.

"Himuro! Oh fuck, you _need _to help us out next game!" Mitsuo cried. Himuro was confused. If someone needed to cancel, they could always get the next sub in the game.

"What happened? There's more than one sub. I think the next one is-"

"**No.** It has to be you. Izanagi destroyed our team. They aimed their game on injuring Katashi. He was taken out of the game when his wrist was bruised. But then they hurt the next sub and Katashi made sure that nobody else got hurt by staying in the game. We expected them to aim at us, but they didn't and Katashi w-was... _screaming_ by the end of the game. He didn't want to forfeit, but we had to. Please, Himuro." Himuro felt completely overwhelmed by all of this.

"I got it. Where's Katashi?" Himuro tried to keep his voice from oozing anger. Izanagi never took things this far.

"I'm visiting him at the hospital. Don't worry about it. Izanagi will pretend nothing happened so don't bother trying to speak to him. Trust me, he'll only piss us off more."

Himuro hoped that the things he planned on doing wouldn't land him in prison.

* * *

Izuki partly hoped that his mom wouldn't be awake when he came in the hospital. However she was there, sitting up in bed, watching him with daggers.

"Mom-"

"Shun, by doing this, you are clearly suggesting that you don't trust me." Izuki flinched at her sharp voice.

"It's not that-" Izuki stood silently trying to find his voice.

"I love you, Shun. But if you don't trust me, then I don't trust you either." She turned on her side with her back to him. He was getting _yelled_ at for visiting his mom at the hospital.

"It's not like I don't trust you! I just wanted to see you." Izuki tried but his mother didn't move or say anything.

"I'll lift my grades for the next time I visit you. Okay?" Izuki asked but got no response. When he left the room, his mother tried to stop the tears.

She didn't want him to know about the surgery next week. She didn't want him to know that it was probably going to fail without a ton of Izuki's blood. She didn't want him to know that it had to be him, because they didn't have nearly enough money to get it from someone else. She didn't want him to know, because it could mean killing her own son. She would rather die than do that.

* * *

"Hah!" Izanagi laughed. Imayoshi glared at him from across the room.

"What's up with you?" Imayoshi occupied the couch and flipped through a large book, not bothering to read most of it.

"I'm just so happy. It looks like pretty boy is going to be in the next match." Izanagi swung his seat around and sighed in happiness.

"Really now?" Imayoshi didn't look up from his book, but the thought surprised him. Himuro was also enthusiastic about the training. Why had he suddenly decided not to show up?

"I expect that it was because my team destroyed theirs completely. The score was 68 - 15 before the cowards quit." Izanagi chuckled as he walked over to him and crouched down to look Imayoshi in the eyes.

"Did you just shower?" Izanagi asked.

"Yes, because this is **my** house. Now get out." Imayoshi said uninterestedly as he continued reading his book. Izanagi snatched it from him.

"Oh, come on. I know you don't read this crap." He tossed the book aside.

"You don't know anything, cousin." Imayoshi sighed calmly, stretching out on the couch.

"I asked if you just showered, because you hate showering unless its at midnight. It's only five." Izanagi walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Gonna ask me why?" Imayoshi stared at him.

"Nah. Don't care."

* * *

"How was practice, senpaiiiiii?" Kise sipped his strawberry smoothie and Kasamatsu stared out the window uninterestedly.

"It was okay." He replied.

"Awful, wasn't it?"

"Stupid freshmen and their stupid attitudes." Kasamatsu said quickly, ignoring Kise's protests about being a freshmen and something about how he didn't show him enough love.

"That's cruel!" Kise pouted.

"I'm _kidding_. Have you been practicing lately?" Kasamatsu pried his attention away from the window.

"Yeah. I-" Kise was interrupted by an obnoxious sounding ring tone.

"Oh, wait a minute." Kise fumbled for his phone and answered it cheerfully.

"Really, Takao _Kazunari_?" Kise asked and Kasamatsu's eyes widened.

"Oh, okay. Good for you. Bye." Kise ended the call and shut off his phone, not wanting it to interrupt them again.

"What's up with Takao?" Kasamatsu asked.

"That's rare, for you to be interested. One of the people who invited me to do a commercial has a daughter. She's a rich spoiled kid, who supposedly hates being rich." Kise rolled his eyes at that. She was obviously just telling him that because she wanted his attention.

"Anyway, she went to a dinner with her father's business partner and met his son, Takao there. Apparently she thinks he's cute or something. He's going to be tutoring her." Kise said something about only giving the girl his business phone number, but Kasamatsu was too busy taking this in.

"Midorima said it was because of some video game." Kasamatsu replied.

"Oh? I didn't hear that." Kise sipped his smoothie.

"Gimme his number. I have to tell him or I won't be able to sleep with it in my head." Kasamatsu sighed.

"Somebody seems desperate. Breaking your 'speak properly' rule, hmm?" Kise referred to his 'gimme' and laughed as he pulled out his phone. Kasamatsu just blushed a little and snatched the phone.

* * *

OMG. I'm so late. FORGIVE MEEEEEE.

Don't worry. The girl won't get together with anyone or anything. She's just there to be there. I have this thing against girl OCs sometimes.

Please leave a review or something behind that I can smile at for long periods of time.

:D


	4. That Crazy Hospital

I LOVE YOU ALL. **HUGS**

Thanks for the WONDERFULWONDERFULWONDERFUL reviews from Faliara, MizunashiFuyuko, and ylfrettub!

ENJOY! (Excuse my hyperness :D)

* * *

Takao was extremely tired of forcing smiles. There was a limit to how long a person could do that.

"Takao, this is an important business partner, so don't mess anything up." Takao's father adjusted his tie as they walked out of the restaurant. Takao didn't say anything back.

They walked until the limo saw them and moved closer. Takao was about to get in, when he saw something green in the corner of his eye.

"I'm not going to take the car today, father." Takao sprinted the opposite direction of the incoming green explosion. No way was he going to risk Midorima seeing him. He was about to turn the corner, when Midorima snatched his wrist. Somehow, he wasn't really surprised.

"Hey...uhh... Shin-chan."

* * *

"How did you even get a sport bike." Imayoshi stated his question as if showing he didn't _really_ care, but he sorta did. Izanagi **was **legally allowed to drive a motorcycle, since he was already eighteen and had a license. But where did he get the money to buy a black one that was just sitting there oozing awesomeness?

"Yeah, not telling." Izanagi pulled on his black tinted helmet which covered his short pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. He found it silly that Izanagi would dye his hair black when it was so dark brown, you couldn't tell the difference anyway. Izanagi had just brushed the topic off with an 'all cool guys dye their hair'. He probably just had some obsession with the color black.

He stood there watching Izanagi awkwardly. Izanagi pressed a button and the face shield disappeared into the helmet showing his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Izanagi patted the space behind him.

Oh, that was why he had given him a helmet.

* * *

"Izanagi is going to die." Himuro spat over the phone, still throwing darts violently at the pad on his wall. Normally he would've put a picture of Izanagi there and shot it full of holes, but he really didn't want to see his face.

"Dude, we'll be here to back you up." Mitsuo replied.

"I haven't seen Katashi yet. It's not like I really have anything to do right now." Himuro hinted that he wanted to visit, but strangely there was a silence over the phone.

"I went to see him. He wants to be alone for a while." Mitsuo answered. Himuro lifted an eyebrow.

"Katashi wants to be alone? You mean the attention-loving Katashi that shows off the 'battle scars' he gets from evil stray cats?" He asked, confused. He thought he heard a sharp intake of breath from over the phone, but he ignored it.

"He doesn't want you to be more mad than you are." Mitsuo said. Himuro shrugged it off. He was obviously going to be the most pissed about this, so maybe that was for the best.

But something didn't feel right.

* * *

Kasamatsu scrolled through his phone, waiting for a call from Midorima.

"I'm not going to text you any time soon, so stop looking at your phone." Kise smirked, lying comfortably on his bed. Kasamatsu shifted in Kise's bean bag, pulling out the only pillow from behind him and tossing it directly at Kise's head without even looking.

"I'm waiting for Midorima to tell me how it went. I wouldn't consider Takao a friend... but..." Kasamatsu trailed off.

"But...?" Kise's eyes drifted towards him.

"I don't know. Like if someone said something bad about him, I would be irked by it." Kasamatsu leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm... so... what if..." Kasamatsu looked over at Kise as if telling him to finish his sentence already or else he would get kicked.

Kise turned completely to Kasamatsu with a hint of a smile on his face. The one that always reminded him that Kise was a genius, and like Takao, was smarter than he acted.

_"What if someone said something bad about me?"_

The question slipped out of him like melted chocolate. Kise didn't even look like he would be bothered if Kasamatsu kicked him or answered coldly.

And normally this is the type of question that would make Kasamatsu blush in that I'm-so-not-gay way and sputter nonsense about freshmen.

But Kasamatsu wasn't fazed by the question. His eyes just quickly skipped from his phone to Kise and back at his phone.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

* * *

Izuki knew that if the world was all made-up, then he would be a disposable character. The one that has no talent. The type of person who was just there to show that everyone else was way more talented than a normal person like him.

That's why Izuki loved plot twists.

One that could overthrow all the plastic love and disgusting stereotypes of this made-up world.

Most people consider themselves the main characters of the world. Obviously because they can only see from one perspective; their own.

Izuki, however, considers his mom the main character of this world.

She has the perfect tragic story with no one to blame. His father isn't some evil man who plans to force him into some prestigious college and become a doctor. He's a normal father.

Then there's Izuki who's the problem in this story. The one that visits his mom in the hospital because of the fear that he'll have regrets. And she despises him for it.

Now insert the idea of Izuki having his own life to balance. He sighed. He should be going home around now, but staying in the lobby of the hospital seemed like a good idea.

He vaguely notices two boys in the hospital. One seems concerned while the other looks plain angry and violent.

"I think you're taking this too far."

"He deserves everything he gets."

"But its **our** problem, not Himuro's."

Now that caught Izuki's attention.

"It's the kind of thing Izanagi would do anyway."

"No it isn't! That guy might be a jerk, but he wouldn't go as far as beating me up. That would just prove he can't beat Himuro without violence and it would hurt him more than us."

"Listen Katashi, this is the perfect opportunity to get Izanagi back for that game."

"Just because we lost the game-"

"SHUT UP!" There was a tense silence and Izuki watched them carefully.

"Listen, Mitsuo. It's obvious that you want to get revenge for that basketball game. But just because Himuro's the best at basketball and can fight, doesn't mean that it's right to lie to him. Izanagi beat us fair and square, and if Himuro fights during the game out of anger, it won't just be a bad situation. He could seriously lose reputation around here. He might get ambushed by people or kicked out of high school."

Izuki watched 'Mitsuo' clutch his fists by his side. It was too much to take in at once, but Izuki could at least figure out that these two were lying to Himuro about something.

Maybe Izuki could be the main character of the story for once.

The one who discovers a dark secret. The one who saves the day by calling Himuro. The one who is seen by the two boys in the hospital lobby. The one who starts getting chased.

The one whose phone is out of battery.

* * *

"Hey...uhh... Shin-chan."

Midorima didn't say anything as he pulled him around the corner towards a café.

"You see, my friend was going to show me the game during dinner and-"

"Idiot." Midorima rolled his eyes.

Midorima just dragged him into one of the café booths.

"I never believed that silly lie in the first place." Midorima sat opposite of Takao. Takao stared at him disbelievingly.

"Oh, come on. You were totally fooled. You even used the whole 'so you're turning down basketball training for a video game fine do whatever you want.' line." Takao ordered a smoothie and Midorima rolled his eyes.

"It was such a stupid lie that I wanted you to feel completely guilty about it." Midorima ordered a glass of water. Takao knew Midorima wasn't lying, but seriously? Since he could always tell when Midorima lied, it wasn't much of a stretch to think the opposite was possible too.

"What about telling the other guys about it? You told them that I was going to play a video game." Takao said irritated that he couldn't tell what was going on. Izuki had called him and asked if what Midorima said was true, which meant that Midorima had passed on his lie anyway.

When the lady brought Midorima's water first, he snatched it and drank half of it.

"I told them that because it wasn't like I actually knew what you were doing. I just passed on what you told me." Midorima took his water back and finished it.

"But Izuki said you were pissed." Takao exclaimed.

"I was _pissed_ because you _lied_. Especially since it was so obvious." Midorima tapped his fingers on the table.

"But... uhh... well, shit." Takao sighed. It's not like he lied so he could look cooler or something. He just really didn't want Midorima to know that he had a rich family. He might treat him differently. They always did.

"How did you even know I was here?" Takao asked.

"I didn't realize you were smart enough to tutor someone." Midorima hid his smile as he looked out the window next to them.

"Shin-chan!" Takao puffed up his cheeks. Did Midorima just insult him while they were in the middle of a serious argument?

"Now that you learned your lesson, I expect you to be ready for some hellish training." Midorima picked up Takao's smoothie that had just arrived, drank it all in one gulp, and walked out the door.

It took ten seconds for Takao to realize that Midorima had just forgiven him, ignored the topic of his rich family, and left him to pay for their drinks. Takao only took two seconds to pay and get out the door.

And it only took half of a second to see the rickshaw.

It was good to be back.

* * *

Kasamatsu sighed in relief. It seemed like Midorima and Takao had worked everything out.

"What's up?" Kise asked. Kasamatsu wondered how his ears could hear his sigh while he had headphones on.

"Midorima. He just texted me that he was 'finished killing Takao'." Kasamatsu smirked.

"Poor Takao." Kise flipped open his phone and texted Kasamatsu a cute looking emoticon.

"Ew. If you turn that emoticon upside down... it looks like..." Kasamatsu closed his phone. Kise looked at the text he just sent, flipped it upside down and then threw it at a wall. GROSS.

* * *

Imayoshi held onto Izanagi as they sped through traffic. The buildings on both sides of them just looked like blurs.

"Where are we going anyway?" Imayoshi shouted through his helmet.

"I need to get a new basketball." Izanagi made a sharp turn.

"Why am I here?" Imayoshi rolled his eyes.

"Cause you're paying." Izanagi laughed as Imayoshi smacked his helmet into his.

"Kidding kidding. I wanted someone to watch my motorcycle while I get the basketball. You can hold it on the way home." Izanagi stopped at a red light. Imayoshi sighed and looked at the place next to them.

A hospital?

* * *

GUESS WHO'S GOING TO SAVE IZUKI?

In case you're confused, Izanagi didn't actually hurt Katashi. Mitsuo was just lying because they lost really badly and he wanted Himuro to kick his butt. Izanagi is still a bit of a jerk.

The reason they were at a hospital even though Katashi wasn't hurt will be revealed next chapter.

Izuki is being chased because Katashi and Mitsuo realized him staring and stuff.

Izanagi's bike is a sport bike and looks like this:

www. hdwallpapersplus wp-content/uploads/2013/08/04/2009-Kawasaki-NinjaZ X-6Rf .jpg (remove the spaces and add . c o m and / after hdwallpapersplus)

And the helmets:

images . motorcycle-superstore /ProductImages/OG/2011-Bell-Star-Helmet .jpg (remove the spaces and add . c o m after motorcycle-superstore)

Just picture it something like that.

If something is confusing, just let me know ;D

LEAVE A REVIEW OR SOMETHING. KAY? :D


End file.
